In the past, in a studio and the like, it is known to connect a source device for outputting a video signal and a destination device for receiving a video signal and recording and displaying the video signal via a network such as Ethernet, and to control connection between the source device and the destination device using a personal computer, a tablet, and the like connected to the network. Examples of source devices include a camera, a video playback device, and the like, and examples of destination devices include a monitor, a video recording device, and the like.
It is considered to configure to allow such connection control to be easily performed on a user interface screen for operating connection between any given source device and destination device chosen from a predetermined number of source devices and destination devices. For example, PTL 1 indicates that, on the user interface screen, multiple source devices (input resources) are arranged in one of the row/column directions and multiple destination devices (output resources) are arranged in the other direction thereof, and when a user designates a cross point (cross point), a desired connection can be achieved.